


Why Are You Here？

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 出于某些理由，Florent跟踪了Mikele；出于类似的理由，Mikele操了他。





	Why Are You Here？

**Author's Note:**

> Slut! Flo  
> 强迫情节有。

“哦，Flo，Flo。”Mikele用一种Juliet说“Romeo，你为什么是Romeo”式的语气叫着他，一边将他推进了隔间里。Florent甚至还没来得及转身，肩上又被推了一把，下意识俯趴在马桶的水箱上。他惶惑地回头，Mikele夸张又冷淡的笑容便撞进了眼底。  
“亲爱的Florent，”Mikele说，“您在跟踪我。”

他们原本是分别坐在酒吧里的。  
是的，“分别”。Mikele坐在吧台上，和Laurent喝酒聊天，而Florent坐在背对Mikele的卡座上，压低了帽檐，竖起耳朵，听着Mikele说话。  
而根据他自己的说法，他这个时候正该泡在酒店的浴缸里，摆弄自己的社交账号，或是和家人通电话。  
那么，事实便显而易见了。  
出于某些显而易见却又不可言说的理由，他在跟踪Mikele。

好吧，是爱情。  
这太蠢了。Florent百无聊赖地转着面前的空酒杯，一边听Mikele压着嗓子窃窃私语。距离不够近，他听不太清，只能想象着坐在Mikele对面的是自己。而金发的意大利人正把嘴唇贴在他耳边，絮絮地说着私密的情话。  
他原本可以成为Mikele的酒伴，但他不能。这也是因为爱情。他怕自己忍不住便接受了意大利人四处抛洒的吻，进而做出一些两人都尴尬的事情。  
所以，这就是他坐在隔壁，试图在躲避熟人的同时，假装自己和Mikele正在约会的全部理由。  
话音突然被音响里一段过于突兀的吉他独奏打断了。而Florent不知道的是，同时被掩盖的还有Mikele的脚步声。  
当Florent发现这一点的时候，Mikele已经出现在他身边，抓住了他的手腕，把他拖进了卫生间的隔间。Florent没有反抗，他很难拒绝Mikele，尤其是现在这种场景。  
而Mikele用笃定的口吻揭露他的罪行时，Florent只好强撑着，试图指出Mikele的指控并没有证据。  
是的，他在心里安慰着自己，可能只是Laurent发现他在这里了，仅此而已。他可以推脱的，就说他突然想一个人来坐一坐。  
遗憾的是，世事并不总是如他所愿的。  
“证据？”Mikele笑了，手上却毫不留情，掀开Florent的衬衫，冰凉的手指在腰上拧了一把。青年瑟缩着，猜测那块皮肉第二天怕是会留下淤青。  
“周一，我去迪士尼的时候，坐摩天轮，你在我后面的一格，你插了那些小姑娘的队。尽管她们是粉丝，你也不能这样。  
“上周日，你跟踪我去了酒吧，点了和我旁边姑娘一样的酒。即使我只是和她聊了两句，你吃醋了吗？  
“上周六，你跟在我后面，从剧场到酒店走了一路。我停下脚步，想等你跟上来，但是你转身藏进了便利店。  
“上周五，我让你陪我去喝一杯，你说要回去了，让我自己去玩。结果呢？粉丝们比我倒先发现了你。她们尖叫起来的时候，你有没有害怕？”  
Mikele嗤笑起来，掐紧了Florent的手腕，刻意咬重了敬语的发音：“我的小骗子，小变态……您跟我要证据？”  
Florent喜欢Mikele这么叫自己。这让他像是一个恶劣的孩子，偷看了违禁的色情杂志，而Mikele将要惩罚他。  
事实上，Mikele的确会这么做。

大约是拜平日里对付一条条难缠的金属项链所赐，意大利人的手指格外灵活。皮带上的金属搭扣显然拦不住他。烈酒大概麻痹了他的部分神经，使得Mikele的手劲用得太大，动作也有些粗鲁。伴随着搭扣撞上塑料马桶盖的糟糕声响，只消三两下，Florent的裤子就被拽下去了。Mikele的确喝得有点多，但还不至于无法勃起。于是，Florent的每一个毛孔都嗅到了危险的气味，随之而来的则是兴奋。  
虽然Mikele没有问，或者也不会问，但是Florent已经先一步给出了答案：他想要这个。  
优秀的小骗子拿捏不准神情，但他已经无需伪装。Mikele的手在揉他的屁股，这已经值得他用全部注意力去忍耐，免得因为巨大的快感和需求而叫出了声。  
“我要操你，你会喜欢的，对吗？”  
Florent被扯住了头发，不得不反弓身体，拼命向后仰头，直至在狩猎者面前露出自己的喉结。头顶认真打理过的卷发被抓得一团乱，Mikele的牙齿咬住他的喉咙，近乎撕扯一般，留下几道啃咬的印记。  
但他仍然急切地点头，眼角噙着一点水光，像是因头皮拉扯间产生的疼痛而哭泣，或是得到了虚假赦免的可怜少女。  
看呐，这甜蜜诱人的、喜欢玩弄一点心机的小婊子。这剂致命的毒药，这只发情的母兽。  
Mikele没有做什么扩张。他只是往下吐了口唾沫，就着这点润滑把两根手指捅了进去。经过Florent小腹的孵化，这两根手指已经变得和暖，像五月里的风，接近燥热的意味。  
穴口被强行拓开的滋味并不好受。Florent忍不住踮起脚尖，两手紧紧攥住了马桶的水箱，涂了黑色甲油的指甲在光滑的陶瓷面上挠出了尖锐的声响。  
这声音吓了两人一跳。  
“小声点，我的小变态。或者，如果你愿意被参观，我也并不介意。”  
Mikele的声音比戏谑超过得太多。金发的男人恐怕已经被裹挟着酒精的欲望熏晕了头，可Florent偏偏爱他这个样子。张扬、随性、好斗、肆无忌惮，像Florent最初遇见的小狮子，想用音乐在地球仪上圈画出自己的领地。  
“Mikele……”青年呜咽着，低声叫了对方的名字，驯顺地沉下腰去，卷起卫衣的下摆，咬住了柔软的纯棉织物。  
Florent顺从的程度超乎了Mikele的想象，但也更加激发了后者心底压抑的野兽。  
从最初相遇到现在，他当然察觉到了Florent若即若离的态度，却从没有尝试和Florent沟通过。  
无他，Mikele也遇到了和法国人类似的的窘境。他的Florent——那只下午三点半的阳光一样甜美又温暖的毛绒小熊——似乎从未意识到，自己究竟具有怎样的吸引力。无论是关乎性欲牵扯，还是纯粹的审美体验，Florent都恰好正中靶心。  
Mikele曾经以为，这是很糟糕的事。现在，他改主意了。  
手指在Florent的身体里肆意屈伸、彼此分开，为性事尽可能多地开拓位置。这原本该是很艰难的事。但Florent太温顺了。他像是走上了祭台的羔羊，忍耐着疼痛，配合Mikele的指头放松肠道，将自己完全献出。  
衣物在口腔中逐渐濡湿，牙齿隔着衣物相互咬合，当Mikele找到他的敏感点时，漂亮的小羊羔险些软了腿，低低地闷哼出声，夹紧了意大利人的指尖。他惶急地回头，眼睛不由得睁大了，用纯洁的目光去乞求更加淫秽的占有。  
Mikele自己也硬得不行了。他挺着胯，皮裤下的阴茎贴上去，急躁地磨蹭着Florent赤裸的皮肤。皮带上尖锐的星形金属饰品也一道在白嫩的臀肉上来回刮过，冷硬的尖角划出暧昧的浅色纹路，以轻微的痛感作爱欲的纹印。  
然而这纹印在愈发深晦的欲望面前，实在太过浅尝辄止。如果不是衣物摩擦的窸窣响动很快夺取了他的注意力，如果不是Mikele同样充满欲火的的目光捕获了他，并安抚地拍拍他的屁股，Florent或许会恳求出声，请Mikele插入他的身体，占有他，享用他，践踏他。  
Florent的灵魂仿佛有一瞬间是游离于体外的。他甚至在考虑，现在递上安全套，会不会给Mikele留下滥交的恶劣印象；又在下一秒后知后觉地想起，自己压根没做任何准备。  
太过了，这太过了。  
接着，钝圆的顶端顶在臀缝上蹭了蹭。Mikele的阴茎同曾进入过Florent的手指一样暖，并且更干燥些。如果就这么插进去，Florent恐怕有得受。他可以要求去做一个口活，坐在马桶上或者跪在瓷砖地上，用舌头把Mikele舔得更硬。他也可以请Mikele等一等，等他们回到宾馆，随Mikele想怎么操他都可以。  
但他不想要。Florent想被Mikele就这么插进来，粗暴地顶进最深的地方，然后射在他里面，让这个脏兮兮的厕所作为他们的第一次发生性关系的场合。  
大概会很疼，但天知道Mikele下一秒会不会清醒过来，会不会反悔。  
Mikele又往臀缝里吐了口唾沫。带着口腔温度的液体顺着尾椎滑下，被龟头抹开，湿漉漉的，涂在原先金属五角星划出的红印上。Florent向后贴合上去，单手掰开臀丘，作出殷勤的默许姿态。  
下一秒，他的屁股上就挨了一巴掌，既红且烫的疼痛自五指间迅速向全身涌动。紧接着，温热的硬物再次撑开了Florent的身体。  
进入的过程缓慢得近乎于漫长了。阴茎逐寸钉进他的身体，不够湿润的肉体彼此摩擦，并生出更张狂的燥热。最终，Mikele的下腹贴住了他的臀部，丛生的毛发挨着细嫩的皮肉，氤氲出赤裸的色情气息。  
这没有他想象得那么疼。  
Florent松了口气，脊背弓起，却又迅速被弹压回去。Mikele并没有给他太多适应的时间，就急躁地抽插起来。男人似乎抛弃了南意族裔所天赋的温柔体贴，而一时沉湎于性和暴力所带来的原始快感。  
他前后顶腰的幅度越来越大，阴茎一次又一次顶进最深的位置，耻骨撞击着Florent的屁股，发出羞耻的声响。  
一只手顺着Florent裸露出的肋部摸上去，握住青年丰腴的乳肉，肆意揉捏起来。挺立的乳尖得到了重点照顾，指甲的掐拧几乎逼出尖叫来，Florent稍微蜷缩起身体，便又被肉体的痛苦与过度的快感强迫着重新打开自己，向他的情感献祭。  
青年的肠道又干又涩，被蹭得像是快要燃烧起来。Mikele并没有太顾及他的感受，阴茎捅得太深，敏感的前列腺只得到断断续续的慰藉，可肛口被打开的快感还在持续酝酿。  
情欲的撕扯令他无所适从。他觉得委屈，鼻子酸胀起来，眼角也染了漂亮的红晕。可怜的小婊子皱着眉头，暖烘烘的手心覆上了Mikele放在他腰上的手，语气放低到极柔和的地步。  
“求您，”他说，“求您了，轻点。”  
这是对Mikele支配权力的认可。心满意足的雄狮怜悯地稍微放慢了速度，去寻找Florent的前列腺。阴茎头冠的边沿更加频繁地磨蹭起Florent体内凸出的腺体，几下便让法国人颤栗着喘息起来。  
Florent已经无法靠双腿支撑他的重量了。他只好再趴得低一点，一条腿稍微前屈，跪上脆弱的马桶盖子，几乎将塑料制品压得变形，发出凄惨的噪声。  
但是这一次，Mikele无暇再关注多余的声响了。他将全部注意力埋在了Florent的屁股里，深入又紧又热的肉道，感受着这具身体的美好。  
FLorent实在太适合做这个了。  
适当的健身运动与Mikele往盘子里塞过去的甜食，为青年塑造了足够漂亮的身体，肌肉附着骨骼，提供了足够的耐力，而糖分与脂肪则让他的皮肉变得柔软。当Mikele抓握住腰侧，以便更好地抽送时，手指会轻微地陷下去，去感受埋藏在软肉之下的坚韧与力量。  
法国人的肠道也很紧，紧得像是没怎么被人操过。这可能么？一个跟踪在别人身后，偷窥他人生活的家伙，一个会主动配合侵犯，摇着屁股请人去操他的家伙。  
他的小骗子、小变态，他的搭档，他真正的Salieri，他的挚友，他所爱的人。  
他的。他的。Mikele的。  
Florent总是能激发起无穷的欲念。当Mikele以为这就是尽头，他总能给出得更多。  
随着下腹快感的堆积，四肢已经愈发酸软，沉重得难以挪动。他的阴茎在操弄中逐渐挺立，贴在小腹上，随着Mikele进出的节奏而轻微摇晃着，吐出黏着的前液。谁都没有起过触碰它的心思，即使Florent无比渴求着更多刺激。  
是的，还不够，这贪吃的孩子还想得到更多。  
于是，他甚至不再咬住自己的衣服，半张着嘴，低低地呻吟起来。他的腰肢向下压出漂亮的弧度，热切地向后迎合，扭动着将Mikele的阴茎吞得更深。他像是全不在乎的样子，全不在乎会被人发现他的小秘密，也不在乎是否明天全世界都会知道，他正被最亲密的朋友压在酒吧的卫生间里操。  
“再深一点，Mikele，我想要您……”  
Mikele已经全都知道了，他还有什么可畏惧的呢？  
“你这个淫荡的小婊子……你其实就等着被我发现，才敢坦白，对吧？”  
等待他的又是几下掌掴。Florent以极端温驯的姿态接受了惩罚，下一秒，Mikele便实现了他的愿望。  
青年再次被扯着头发拉起来，牙齿咬上了他丰满的唇肉。他被迫直立起身体，转过头与Mikele接吻。他的舌头被叼住吮吸，Mikele用上了力气，像是要从他口腔里撕块肉下去似的，Florent立刻夹紧了屁股，讨好地哼叫着，反手握住Mikele的肩，舌尖乖巧地舔过上颚。  
Mikele便放开了他的舌头，给他几个敷衍的啄吻，顺着胡须修剪的痕迹，去亲吻Florent的耳朵。  
Florent的耳朵也是格外可爱的。包裹着软骨的皮肉薄而精致，耳廓圆润，耳垂丰实。只消轻轻舔吻上去，就会发出甜美的淫叫，屁股主动凑上去，将阴茎吞得更深。  
“喜欢吗，我的小变态？”  
或许耳朵的确是Florent格外敏感的位置。当Mikele以更沉的力道操进他逐渐湿润的肠道，捣弄起他的敏感点，这年轻人便像是失去了全部的神智，胡乱摇着头，却总是不脱离出意大利人舌头的照顾范围。  
当Mikele咬住他的耳环轻轻拉扯，又用舌尖探进耳道时，青年被疼痛与欢愉完全推向了至高无上的快乐。明明自己贴得不能更近，还要哭着向Mikele讨饶，诱惑着男人操得再狠一点。  
多么不诚实的小骗子。  
“我不行了，不行了，求您……我求求您……”  
他听起来哭得像个小孩子，又比那色情得多。呻吟哽在喉咙里，发出咯咯的声响，连气都喘不上来。一长串的求饶被撞碎在混乱又短促的气音里，像上升向海面的泡沫，在Mikele愈发激烈的占有中消散。  
但是没人顾得上他了。Mikele收紧了横抱在他腰际的手臂，几乎要将青年人勒出淤痕。他又深又重地顶进Florent的身体，在最深处反复顶弄，最终射进了Florent的身体。  
而Florent早在被舔舐耳朵的时候，就哭着射了出来。他的裤子堆在脚踝上，裤脚被Mikele的短靴踩住，屁股被打得泛起红热，穴口微微肿起，Mikele把阴茎拔出去之后，便小股往外吐着精液，看起来狼狈无比。  
Mikele似乎醒了酒，又像是醉得更深了。他按着Florent的胯骨，观赏起自己的战果，隔了许久，才在青年小声的恳求中放开了手。  
Florent在高潮中彻底失了力气，瘫坐在马桶上。他肚皮上溅了自己射上去的精液，此刻已经被衣服遮盖住了。只是衣服上又沾了太多的口水，便显得格外暧昧。  
青年垂下了眼，像是不敢去看Mikele的眼睛，只抽了张纸递过去，指尖都还在发抖。  
可是过了几秒，他又抬起头来，舔舔红肿的嘴唇，挨住了Mikele的腿，像小动物似的，轻轻蹭了一下。  
“所以……还想去我房间继续吗？”  
这是恶魔抛下了诱惑的果实。但是，为什么不呢？


End file.
